


A Treatise on Power in Candyland by St. Nickerdoodle

by ForbiddenArcanum



Category: Mild MisBunderstandings
Genre: CandyLand - Freeform, Lore - Freeform, fae, mythos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:35:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28730568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArcanum/pseuds/ForbiddenArcanum
Summary: The document herein describes the three main governing bodies of the fae courts -- if they are even to be called 'governing bodies'.
Kudos: 4





	A Treatise on Power in Candyland by St. Nickerdoodle

There are only three groups of fae who have any control over Candyland: The Ancient, The Esoteric, and The Entertaining. Though no governing body controls it, nor might any mortal army ever conquer it, the fae courts are swayed through the game of ‘ _ politicks _ ’. In this game, those who can stir the pot are the same who decree the recipe, ingredients be damned.

**The Ancient**

The Ancient, hidden away from prying mortal eyes, rest deep within their domains. They have seen much and more from the world, to the extent that they grow weary of what it has to offer. With no recourse of death, they instead choose to slumber. In a few hundred years, there will be yet more games to play, sights to see, and people to meet. The sheer breadth of their experience has led The Ancient to lead temperate lives, and they refuse to interfere in the affairs of mortals, not wanting to become embroiled in them. The boons and curses of The Ancient are beyond tide-turning, and they would not be given freely, lest the mortal world become over-kneaded, tough, and prone to breakage.

The Ancient are beyond mighty, beyond time, and perhaps even beyond comprehension. Though their compositions are pure and simple, this only serves to make them stronger. From when sugar first came into existence, so too was an Ancient birthed upon the world. They have been around for eons, if not as long as time itself. Sugar, salt, and even water exist as Ancients, all having seen more than any one mortal or fae could ever hope to study, utilize, or comprehend.

The Ancient have seen the world be born, guided its creation, and perhaps even created mortals themselves. Though their knowledge is often sought by mortals and fae alike, ‘some things’, they say with a wink, ‘are better left unanswered’. Instead, they watch the seeds they have planted, the towering yggdrasils before them swaying in the cosmic breeze. All the while, they know they cannot prune nor pluck, as they would just as easily break a branch as fell the tree.

**The Esoteric**

The Esoteric are the fae that mortals fear to meet; they are the scary stories, the burning eyes in the dark, the ones who the legends speak of and revere as much as they revile. Their magics run deep, tethered to something even deeper than the magic that sustains Candyland. The tricks of a typical fae are nothing compared to the horrors and blessings The Esoteric can inflict. Stealing a name is simple enough — such things are commonplace, after all — but The Esoteric will go beyond a name. They will take an essence, an identity, even an ego as their prizes, leaving behind husks and ghosts alike. It is this level of absurdity and danger that allows them to sway the courts. The fear they strike into humans is food and fodder for the fae around them, for the fae love nothing more than a good show — but it is also that not even other fae are safe from The Esoteric. The threat, the danger, the  _ terror _ that these fae can invoke is more than enough to seat them in a position of power.

However, even The Esoteric know that their roles need to be limited. Their studies implore them to understand they must exercise caution, lest their efforts culminate in the world collapsing and the game of ‘ _ politicks _ ’ ending.

**The Entertaining**

The Entertaining are not fae that are defined, nor predicted. They are perhaps one of the most dangerous fae described herein, and it is solely because they may not recognize their own power. The Entertaining are the birthers of new ideas, of consuming emotions, of tears and laughter and rage and hate. They inspire those around them, cradling hope, defying fate, and spinning destiny — and all at a great cost. The sheer chaos that these fae can bring is often unchecked and unnoticed until the situation has become something far greater than the instigator themselves. The fae, as mentioned before, love a good show — and The Entertaining are no strangers to audience participation.

The schemes and shows played out by The Entertaining vary in severity. Sometimes, their words and speeches are but a passing fad, and they fade into the annals of history. Other times, they change the world for the better, heralding the dawn of a new age of thought and innovation. Mostly, however, they find a way to make everything much,  _ much  _ worse.

It then falls to The Ancients and The Esoteric to fix what has been broken; to sustain the worlds, both mortal and fae; and to keep the game going as long as they possibly can.


End file.
